Venues, such as retail stores, often use bi-optic barcode readers in the checkout process to read barcodes affixed to products being checked out. Bi-optic barcode readers are typically formed with a horizontal window and a vertical window arranged in a way that image data can be captured by internal imaging components (e.g., imaging sensors) through either of the two windows. While these bi-optic barcode readers are effective at reading barcodes, known barcode readers are unable to provide non-barcode imaging data that may be used to further monitor the checkout process.
Accordingly, there remains a demand for continued design improvements in the field of bi-optic barcode readers that address the need of providing non-barcode imaging data.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the disclosed examples so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.